This invention relates to certain oxazolines, their agriculturally suitable salts and compositions, and methods of their use as arthropodicides in both agronomic and nonagronomic environments.
The control of arthropod pests is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Arthropod damage to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of arthropod pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, and public and animal health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, environmentally safer, less toxic or have different modes of action.
WO 95/04726 generically discloses compounds of Formula i: ##STR2## wherein: A is selected from the group a direct bond and C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 straight or branched chain alkylene;
E is selected from the group C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 Z is selected from the group O and S; and PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are independently selected from the group H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylthio, CN and NO.sub.2. PA1 R.sup.2 is F or Cl; PA1 R.sup.3 is H or F; PA1 R.sup.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sup.5 is H, F, Cl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy; and PA1 n is 0, 1, or 2; PA1 i) when R.sup.2 is F, R.sup.3 and R.sup.5 are H, and n is 0, then R.sup.4 is other than CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 ii) when R.sup.1 is F, R.sup.2 is Cl, R.sup.3 and R.sup.5 are H, and n is 0, then R.sup.4 is other than CF.sub.3. PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are F; PA1 R.sup.3 is H; and PA1 R.sup.4 is CF.sub.2 H, CF.sub.3, CF.sub.2 Br, CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H, or CF.sub.2 CF.sub.3. PA1 R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are F; and PA1 R.sup.4 is CF.sub.2 H, CF.sub.3, CF.sub.2 Br, CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H, or CF.sub.2 CF.sub.3. PA1 R.sup.1 is H; PA1 R.sup.2 is Cl; and PA1 R.sup.5 is H. PA1 2-(2-chlorophenyl)-4-[4'-[(difluoromethyl)thio][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-4,5-di hydrooxazole; PA1 2-(2-chlorophenyl)-4-[4'-[(difluoromethyl)sulfinyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-4, 5-dihydrooxazole; and PA1 2-(2-chlorophenyl)-4-[4'-[(difluoromethyl)sulfonyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-4, 5-dihydrooxazole. PA1 R.sup.5 is H. PA1 R.sup.4 is CF.sub.2 H, CF.sub.3 or CF.sub.2 Br. PA1 4-[4'-[(difluoromethyl)thio][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4, 5-dihydrooxazole; PA1 4-[4'-[(difluoromethyl)sulfinyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-2-(2,6-difluorophenyl )-4,5-dihydrooxazole; PA1 4-[4'-[(difluoromethyl)sulfonyl][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-2-(2,6-difluorophenyl )-4,5-dihydrooxazole; PA1 (-)-4-[4'-[(difluoromethyl)thio][1,1 '-biphenyl]-4-yl]-2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4,5-dihydrooxazole; PA1 the sulfoxide of (-)-4-[4'-[(difluoromethyl)thio][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-2-(2,6-difluoropheny l)-4,5-dihydrooxazole wherein the sulfoxide has the S configuration; PA1 the sulfoxide of (-)-4-[4'-[(difluoromethyl)thio][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-2-(2,6-difluoropheny l)-4,5-dihydrooxazole wherein the sulfoxide has the R configuration; and PA1 the sulfone of (-)-4-[4'-[(difluoromethyl)thio][1,1'-biphenyl]-4-yl]-2-(2,6-difluoropheny l)-4,5-dihydrooxazole.
Compounds of the present invention are unexpectedly more effective, environmentally safer and less toxic than those named in WO 95/04726.